


AC19 Day 20: Kissing

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [20]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Being in love is hard when you're Illidan or Maiev, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda, Kissing, Love/Hate, they're trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Illidan and Maiev have a hard time figuring their feelings.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	AC19 Day 20: Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> A simpler story and short story for today.
> 
> Enjoy !

Ever since Illidan had been brought back to life, he and Maiev had quite a rocky relationship. Most of the time, they would act angry at the other, shouting, screaming, insulting, and at some point, they even became physical. They weren’t fighting but one night, they crashed into each other and had sex, almost fighting actually. They were angry, trying to kiss but also to dominate the other. For a few weeks, it went like that constantly until their anger finally faded out, at least enough for them to see each other without jumping on the other and just talk.

“I might have feelings for you,” finally admitted Illidan, muttering and not even looking at her.

“I don’t want them,” she hissed, sitting on his laps.

“Then explain to me what you are doing in my tent, touching me?” he growled.

“I don’t want to love you,” she said harshly, clutching on his waist and shoulder. “But I still want you.”

“Make up your mind Maiev,” he growled once again in her ears.

“Don’t say my name like that,” she said as her breathing was becoming hard.

He grabbed her and made her fall on the ground as he followed, getting over her.

“I have enough of that little game, Maiev,” he said, insisting on the name. “Or we are finally admitting there’s something between us and we act like two adults and work on it. Or we don’t and I want you to disappear from my sight forever.”

She grabbed his face and brought it close to her own, groaning.

“Listen. I shouldn’t love you. Anyone will tell us that. I don’t understand myself why it’s happening and it’s making me angry.”

“I can see that,” retorted Illidan with a sarcastic tone.

“I don’t understand either why you want to be with me!”

“I died! You fucking killed me and now, I get a second chance. I won’t make the same mistakes as I did and if it means that I have feelings for you, then I will be clear.”

She brutally pushed him away, forcing him to sit once again as she kept clutching on him.

“I can’t love you,” she reminded him, hissing once again. “But I still do!”

“Then stop being angry all the time!”

“You! Stop being angry all the time!” she retorted.

They looked at each other right into the eyes, glaring as it seemed that fighting was all that they were able to do but they also knew that their feelings and acts were just refusing to act accordingly. After all, they had both admitted out loud they were in love with each other and still, it was like they would start physically fighting anytime soon. Illidan finally tried to calm down, breathing more calmly as he took Maiev’s face into his hands, gently cupping her cheeks.

“You love me, right?” he asked.

“Yes!” she growled.

“And I love you.”

“I fucking hope so!” she replied. “I don’t want to suffer for nothing.”

“Let’s finally kiss for once.”

“We already kissed plenty of times,” reminded him Maiev, slightly less angry.

“Only when we were angry or fucking. Don’t tell me you were able to enjoy them.”

She looked away as she had no other way to admit he was right.

“Alright, do that,” she muttered.

Slowly, he brought her face to his. He was desperately trying to get his hands to stay steady as Maiev was openly shaking, not even trying to calm down. She was forcing her eyes to stay closed as if she was expecting to be punched instead of kissed and her hands were clutching on her legs. Illidan kept getting them closer, his eyes partly open to check on Maiev, but as he finally got them so close their lips almost brushed together, she put her hands between their faces and pushed Illidan away.

“Goddamnit Maiev,” he groaned as her hands were still covering his face. “Do you want it or not?!”

“I want!” she panted.

“Then let me do it!”

At those words, Maiev slowly removed her hands from his face and moved them on his forearms, clutching them. Then, she tried to breath more calmly and she closed her eyes again, this time more softly and she waited. Illidan kept shaking as he started once again to bring their mouth together. This time, he succeeded to get them next to each other without Maiev intervening and he felt her shaking on his lips, unless it was him. Slowly, he tilted his head and brought his lips on hers.

For what seemed to be an eternity to them, Maiev and Illidan stayed still, lips against lips as they kept shaking, listing in their minds all the reasons that would have made it impossible. Finally, she gently bit his lower lips and sucked on it, separating them. They waited a little until their lips found each other again. They began to make out, coming back more hungrily every time. At some point, their tongues met, shyly until they were devouring the other, making each kiss being longer than the last. They fell back on the ground, Maiev being first as Illidan covered her with his body. Their hands slowly walked around their bodies, caressing the skin and finally, a small moan escaped a lip and they slowly parted ways, looking at the other, panting as they were out of breath.

“You were right,” she whispered. “This is so much better.”

“And we don’t have to stop,” he smirked as he went down on her once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
>  Tomorrow: Back into an AU I started last year and we're back into our Modern times ;)
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic !
> 
> \----  
>  If you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
>  https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord. Everyone welcome here! (Please tell me if the link doesn't work))
> 
> Later!


End file.
